theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lord of the Rings
Story 1000 years or so before the events of the comic, the Dark Lord Thamill stole one of the 8 magic rings, the White one. (The Magic 8 Rings are the colors of the 8 kirbys in Kirby Air Ride.) However he lost his physical form in a battle as generic hero 649 used gameshark to beat him, and the 8 rings were hidden, the hiding spots uncovered in the story. Queen Sectonia then tries to take leadership but the gay ancients seal her within Royal Road due to misdeeds in the past and to make sure the planet poopstar is safe. (Even though it isn't) In the present, a fish shadow is seen, a golden bait appears and the fish is caught by White Kirby, who invited Red Kirby, Purple Kirby, and Lucario Sinnoh for a fishing party in the river to make a bunch of money and split it. The fish was a dorado. The thing Red Kirby catches is the Blue Ring, Purple Kirby says that Crappy Town has the beatuful town ordinace. White Kirby reads the bulletin board on his phone and it says some asshole changed it to the Rare Fish Ordinace. None of the 4 care and then Purple Kirby catches a Stringfish, a winter fish because of the ordinace. Red Kirby then catches a Coelacanth in nice weather and in the river and white Kirby catches the sea bass, whose head is ripped off and thrown into the ocean, where blue Kirby and yellow Kirby are catching fish for money too. Lucario Sinnoh catches the shadow star, saying he was "Hiding from Eddie" and purple Kirby phones eddie saying the shadow star was hiding by the river, eddie comes in 5 seconds and rides him away. Then white Kirby says that the bags they brought are full so they sell it. All the fish they caught are worth 400,000 bucks, so they each get 100,000 before they go back out. Red Kirby tries to sell the blue ring, but reese knows the story and tells them to keep it. While exiting, they notice blue and yellow Kirby, White Kirby hopes a lot of sea asses spawn for them and they get all the coelacanths for the river. and sure enough, the ocean turns black because of all the sea basses. and every fish in the river is a coelacanth. Blue and yellow find an odd Purple Ring In another part of Crappy town, Kirby and king dedede are having a battle. Suddenly, the event alarm goes off, "STADIUM PREDICTION:THE MYSTERY BIRD DYNA BLADE SPAWNED OH WAIT SHE IS NOT A FUCKING MYSTERY BIRD, WE ALL KNOW SHE IS A GAY ASS BONER BIRD.." Dyna Blade gets out a giant fan and blows them away. She then finds a Yellow Ring in an alley. Dyna Blade thinks its a rare ass ring to add to her collection, then says she doesn't have one, and tries to sell it to a bunch of people, while wishing that the sun will blow up someday. Sure enough, the Sun literally blows up. Next Up, Mega Man is battling Wily and wins. Wily gets into his cell, and finds a Red Ring. He wants to get out, and then he is out and back in his castle. He gives the ring to Metal Man while he goes to bomb Dr. Ligh'ts house. Mewtwo has nothing to do, he killed so many people and is bored of it. He decides to start up Smash Wii U and finds that a Green Ring is on his game shelf. Mewtwo, unlike the other wielders of the rings, knows the story, and uses the Green Ring to cause terror. Meanwhile, in Freddys Pizza Place, Freddy is humping the office door to get it open, and he finds a brown ring on the desk outside the door. Then the door opens, as Freddy said he wants to get it open. Meanwhile, it's a beautiful day at Corrins castle. The sun is out, (it regenerated) Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Corrin walks onto the balcony to relax in this nice weather. Nothing could go wrong.... until the Kremlings show up with Helicopters that have bazookas on them. King K. Rool drives in in a massive tank, and all the Kremlings fire from their helicopters, as K. Rool blasts the balcony down with his tank. Corrins castle is ruined. Firefighter Bayonetta shows up to help any people in the castle. She finds a pink ring in the wreckage. Meanwhile White, Red, and Lucario, and comes along to find Dyna Blade, who has found out about the rings secrets, making all her wishes come true, and now Ride School is destroyed, The solar system is disbanded, all of Historys worst dictators are back from the dead, Dyna Blade's in Smash Bros and Mario Kart, and the planet is on fire. When the three ask what she's doing, Dyna Blade wishes them to the other side of town. They reappear at Corrins Castle, which was revived by Bayonetta, who also knew the secrets. King K. Rool comes back in a tank. Lucario says that since Dyna Blade wished them away with a ring that looked like theirs, so he says it may grant wishes. White Kirby says that thats cool. He then says "Make K. Rool's tank bigger!" Sure enough, K. Rool is in a massive tank and runs over Corrins Castle. He then blasts Bayonetta, and Bayonetta goes flying, and the pink ring drops. Our trio takes it. K. Rool comes in and thinks they have the power to grant wishes. White says yes, and K. Rool asks if he can be in a game. White says sure, and K. Rool is confirmed for DKC4 and Smash 4 as DLC. K. Rool parties harder than if everybody on this planet partied at the same time. Meanwhile Mettaton is watching his favorite TV show, Caillou. Then it cuts to a commercial which is a news report about how a boner bird named Dyna Blade is destroying buildings. Trivia If one starts with Blue Kirby, and keeps on going through the 8 Kirbys in their TARS order, (White, Blue, Yellow, Red, Green, Purple, Brown, and Pink.) you'll realize the rings were shown in the same order as the TARS kirby order, if Blue is started with. *Purple is an exception, though it is usually not counted in this fact. Category:Stories Category:Comics